Clay Colton
Clayton Colton Williams is a Welsh Professional Wrestler who is better known by his ring name Clay Colton. He trained at the famous Welsh faciltiy Newbridge Wrestling School and is seen by many as the natural successor to Greg Venom He is currently a member of the ULW roster where he is also the Livewire Champion. Early Life (1989 – 2012) Clay grew up in the Welsh valleys in Blackwood Caerphilly in the nineties and attended Blackwood Comprehensive School but never took much interest in learning . When he was sixteen his Sister was killed after being stabbed while on a night out with friends. Clay found it difficult without his sister and turned crime and began drinking a lot, For a few years he had been training at Newbridge Wrestling School but never took it too seriously but after talking to Greg Brander Clay agreed to give it a real try and once he began training more, he found himself enjoying the competition that wrestling gave him. Not only did he begin to straighten himself out but he also excelled inside the ring. He found his passion in life and appreciated the discipline wresting gave him. Clay struck up a solid friendship with his trainer Greg Brander and was taken under the wing of Wrestling School coach Taylor Monroe after Greg told her of the talent that Clay had. Greg saw Taylor as the one who could bring the best out of Colton thanks to her experience in wrestling management. On St Davids Day 2012 (1 March) Clay was given his first professional match thanks to Welsh promotion Welsh Wrestling when he took on Daffydd Rhys and Flash Morgan in a triple threat match. Rhys came ou the victor but Clay was happy with his try out and now hopes for bigger things in the wrestling industry. Wrestling career Global Division Of Wrestling (2012) As Colton arrived back in Newbridge Wrestling School after his debut match, shareholder Laura Spector was waiting for him. She told him of an exciting opportunity to enter the professional world of wrestling and GDW, which is run by Jennifer Alan. After he made a quick phone call to his family and mentor who advised him to grab the opportunity with both hands, Clay got in touch with the GDW owner and applied for a spot on the roster. A few hours later Clay got the call he was waiting for and was accepted to be part of the GDW roster. His first event would be the 16/3/12 edition of Fever where he would go one on one with Vampira. Colton's debut went as planned and after being on the backfoot for most of the match he managed to quickly hit Vampira with the Midas Touch to win his first match in GDW, He also now has a chance of going on to Wrestlecade IX for a chance to win the GDW Fever Championship but first he has to win a Royal Rumble match and defeat GDW Stalwarts such as Mya Denton Psychotic Goth and Brittany Lohan At Fever Clay stood by his words and defeated all participants in the rumble match, the last one being Zacky S as it was about to be announced that Colton would go on to Wrestlecade IX to face Caden Storm for the Fever TV Championship GDW owner Jennifer Alan appeared on the ramp, she told Colton due to an injury to Christine Lapierre he would now advance to the Mr Money's Million Dollar Global X Challenge. Clay would now have a chance to pocket one million dollars and a shot at the GDW undisputed title if he won, up against him would be Brady James, Dragon Fury and Samantha Raine. An injury stopped Colton competing in Mr Money's Million Dollar Global X challenge. Cymru Wrestling Association (2012) Clay became involved in the short lived Cymru Wrestling Association run by his mentor Greg Venom. Taylor Monroe was also the GM there as well as Newbridge Wrestling School's Laura Spector. The company recruited names like Eli Legacy and Ace Stephen Marlay as well as North Wales star Eliza Edwards The only event that was held saw Clay being crowned World Champion but due to lack of funds the company had to close, but Colton left with gold to his name. Elite Pro (2013) In June 2013 Clay was offered the chance to work for a brand new company called Elite Pro, the company was run by again Greg Venom but this time it was along with his brother Doctor Ian and two people Clay had great respect for Rayne Young, who was a silent partner in the venture and would help BROS with anything they would need, Also there was the son of legendary promoter Farris Force, Xander Force. Clay was booked for the first Friday Night Force show in which he woud open the show against a legend of the sport, Rayne Young. After a two month run Colton signed to Xtreme Latin America Wrestling. A promotion in Mexico. Extreme Latin America Wrestling (2013 - 14) Clay competed in Mexico for almost a year before an injury forced him to return to Wales. Much like his mentor he enjoyed the Mexican style and found that he learnt a great deal about Wrestling business during his time there. United Livewire Wrestling (2014 -) On September 24th Clay signed a long term contract with the re-envisioned ULW formerly run by the legendary Sheryl Marie Grey. He was convinced to join by his now long time mentor and friend Greg Venom who had recently retired. Venom told Clay that during the first run of ULW it was one of those places "You had to be" this convinced Colton to give it a shot. During his first few days of his contract Colton gave interviews with many people connected with ULW and it was learnt that not only does he hope to become a great and learn from veterans of the sport he also wants to prove that he can back the hype that is surrounding him. He told The Welsh newspaper "The Argus" "This is a massive step in my career and I am buzzing for it, Not only am I looking forward to the 1st of Octocber and the opening of ULW but also the 3rd of the month when I finally find out who I am going to be in the ring with." On October 1st ULW opened its doors and it was announced that the first show would be taking place in New York City. During the build up to FUF #1 ULW superstar Eric Herrera took to twitter to accuse Jason King of a lack of respect from the new generation of wrestlers. Clay Colton took exception to the twitter war and stepped on side with King, a challenge was issued by King for himself and Clay to take on Herrera and Priest, a challenge that Eric accepted. At was revelead at FUF #1 that Jason King and Clay Colton wouldn't be getting their hands on Rain anytime soon when the ULW Owner were finally revealed. The Owner was revealed as Raymond Der Vaart and his chief of inspiration Cassandra Mason. She announced that Der Vaart was also to be the GM of Fuck'd Up Friday, he was instantly disliked by the fans and claimed that there was only going to be fair competiton in the ULW and everyone had to put their differences aside. In the spirit of that Clay was put into a match with Jason King, the pair had become friends over the past few weeks clicking over the disrespect that Rain had been showing the new generation of wrestlers in the industry. That night Jason had former ULW legend Orlando Cruze in his corner, Clay had another ULW legend in his, Nathan Creed. After a back and for and hard match it was Jason King who came away with the victory. Although not happy with his performance Clay stood side by side with not only Jason King but also Cruze and Creed in the middle of the ring. A passing of the flame could almost be seen between the two legends and the two new ULW Superstars. It was revealed that at FUF #2 Clay would take on Jessica Silva, Silva comes from the same line of students who were trained by Eric Herrera and Brandy Danielle. Midway through the card Jessica wanted to be known as Ms Maverick, a superhero persona that Clay really didn't buy into. Clay came away with a hard fought victory against Ms Maverick which seemed to be taken offence to by Maverick's trainer and mentor Brandy Danielle. She threw many false accusations towards Clay but he would get his chance against Brandy in a match at FUF #3 when he would team with Jason King to take on the team of Eric Herrera and Brandy aka End Effect. Also at FUF #2 Clay had also had to defend himself against Serenity when she claimed he has been nothing but a boy scout wanting to do the right thing. She also asked him if he wanted to be the new Orlando Cruze, the legend of the company and poster boy or the Nathan Creed. The hard working mid carder who could never reach the top. The following week End Effect felt they were not bring treated fairly by the management of ULW and Raymond Der Vaart gave them a chance to walk away from their contracts but first they had to get through a team of his choosing, Clay along with Willow Wilkes, Serenity, Priest, Mya Denton and Jason King took on End Effect and defeated the team in a elimination style match. This meant End Effect wouldn't be let out of their contracts and would be left to the dark matches in ULW along with the likes of Piddle and plop. End Effect were last seen dressed as snowmen handing out hot chocolate and scarfs to the ULW fans during the New York Blizzard before FUF's Tournament of Opportunity. The following FUF a tournament was set up in which champions would be crowned. The first set of matches were tag team matches, Clay was teamed with former SCW World Champion Damian Angel and were against River Angelus and Plop. Clay and Angel came out victorious and in the next round were set to go one on one with each other. The match was a lumberjack match with Raymond Der Vaarts security as lumberjacks. They would take the chance to beat down Clay at every opportunity. Clay though overcame the odds and not only won the match but since the ULW re branding he was crowned Livewire Champion. He also had a chance to go and become number one contender to the ULW World title in a elimination Battle Royal, Clay ended up third after being eliminated by Willow Wilkes, in the match though he did become the first person to pin Kalinda Kreigdotior by delivering a goldrush spear to the 7 foot plus blue dragon. At the PPV Rebirth, the first ULW PPV since its reopening Clay would have to put his newly won championship on the line against Serenity. The match against Serenity was an instant classic and she pushed Clay to places he had never been before, Serenity would take every short cut that she could and even Superkick Clay's manager Gemma Spector. This would push Clay even harder and even though Serenity thought she won the match and title with "Serenity Now" the referee would only count a two. Clay would somehow come out the winner after hitting two Goldrush spears and the Midas Touch to keep the gold. FUF V would be the first event of 2015 for ULW and Clay would be placed into a tag team match with another young star Cameron MacNichol. They would be up against Cassandra Mason's personal security and Wrestling legend Priest and Clay would also find himself again in the ring with Serenity. At FUF, newly crowned World Champion Jason King was stripped of his World Championship and suspended because at Re:Birth he put his hands on a official. Clay was worried that his Livewire title would be taken away because of the scandal that had surrounded him for the last few weeks since Re:Birth. The ULW chief of Inspiration Casandra Mason came to ringside with Serenity before her scheduled tag team match against Colton and Cameron Macnichol. Cassandra told Serenity that she didn't have the power to suspend Clay or strip him of the championship instead Serenity would get a rematch at the next ULW Pay Per View Ascendancy where there would also be a Special guest referee, which Cassandra would name within the next few weeks. The match itself ended with another win for Colton and Cameron but more drama was yet to follow. Gemma Spector would again get involved with Serenity by pulling her off Clay outside the ring. Gemma would pull Serenity by the hair and the pair would fight outside the ring. Serenity would throw Gemma though into the security barrier before hitting her with "Serenity Now" At FUF VI it was announced that Clay would be taking on Cassidy Haze. Haze is also expected to be in the corner of Serenity at Ascendancy when the Livewire title is on the line. The match against Haze never really got going and Clay was beaten down with a chair and other weapons from the start. Clay was about to be taken out and possibly have threatening injuries when Greg Venom came from behind the curtain to clear the ring and chase Cassidy away. Backstage Gemma Spector who Clay had kept from ringside had been beaten and had gotten two broken ribs thanks to Serenity. Greg warned Clay that as of this moment in time Clay would have to come to ULW TV alone so he could stay focused on the Livewire title and the up and coming match at Ascendancy. At FUF VII Clay would team with Jason King and Cameron MachNichol to take on the team of Adam, Cassidy Haze and new ULW World Champion Willow Wilkes. Another victory went to the team of Jason, Clay and Cameron at FUF VII when Cameron made Adam tap out in the main event. Earlier in the night though Clay would find Jason King taking his recent personal frustrations out on the locker room walls. Jason's knuckles would be bleeding and he would push Clay away before telling him that he was okay. Later in the night Clay would tell of his concerns to his and Jason's other tag team partner Cameron MachNichol. The pair decided together that they would have each others back and trust Jason and put it down his emotions. As Cameron would leave Clay would come face to face for the first time with another Newbridge Wrestling School former pupil, Eli Legacy. The pair exchanged a few words with Clay warning Eli that if he had anything to do with Gemma being taken out then he would Kill his fellow countryman. Eli also tried to press the buttons of Colton when mentioning his dead sister. ULW road agent Doctor Ian stepped in and told Eli to get his stuff and leave the arena. After Ian and Clay spoke Clay made his way to the ring for the main event. Doctor Ian was then seen with Eli saying "Not tonight... Its too soon." At Ascendancy Clay would defend his Livewire Championship once again against Serenity but this time it wasn't as memorable a match as the one at Rebirth. Serenity would come to the ring and tell Clay that she no longer had any interest in him or the Livewire title. She got herself disqualified from the match by kicking the referee in the nuts, Clay would retain the title without even breaking into a sweat. Before she left Serenity told Clay that she wasn't the one to attack Gemma Spector and it was actually Eli Legacy but the mastermind behind the plan all along was Doctor Ian. Although Clay wasn't booked for a match at FUF VIII he still made an appearance wanting answers from Eli and Ian. He was first seen storming through the back where he was stopped by Greg Venom who told him to calm down and that by the end of the night he would get Clay all the answers he was looking for. Later in the night following Eli's victory over Grace Morningwood Greg Venom would appear inside the ring with Eli and Doctor Ian. Greg wanted to know if what Serenity had said was true, Ian said that he didn't lay a finger on Gemma Spector, then out of no where Eli Legacy connected his One Night Stand 12 Super kick onto the jaw of Greg Venom. Ian was then seen shouting and screaming at Eli before helping his brother back to his feet, after checking on him and Greg was standing again Ian gave a cold look before planting his brother with a Doctor Driver. Clay was then seen rushing to the ring but by the time he got there Ian and Eli had already made their getaways. At FUF IX Clay would be back in action when he would take on former FWA superstar Nightrain. A very close match with Train saw Clay come away with the victory after hitting a Midas Touch out of no where. Following the match Clay called out Doctor Ian to explain his actions of the previous show and when Ian didn't appear clay told him he had all night and took a chair from the time keeper and sat in the middle of the ring waiting for him. Clay was still seen in the middle of the ring after the break and paced ring when out of no where Eli Legacy hit Clay with "Thunderstruck" leaving him out cold. Later in the night Eli was seen talking to Ian on the phone and told him that he would deal with Clay again later in the night if he needed to and after Paranoia he would be the new ULW Livewire Champion. As Eli glanced into a mirror in his dressing room Clay appeared behind him and speared him over a couch where the pair would lay fists into each other. Raymond Der Vaart appeared with referees to stop the pair fighting and told Clay that since he had held up the show with his actions earlier in the night and he was nice causing problems back stage with Legacy, Clay would be suspended immediately. The following FUF it was revealed by Greg Venom that Clay had undergone knee surgery and would not be likely to compete until Paranoia. Clay though would return to action at the following FUF to team with Grace Morningwood and Jason King, they would take on the team of Willow Wilkes, Cindy Todd and Eli Legacy. The team of Grace, Jason and clay came away with a victory. Raymond Der Vaart also revealed the Livewire title match at ULW's biggest Pay Per View Paranoia. Clay would defend the championship against the man who put Gemma Spector through a glass table, his fellow countryman Eli Legacy. In Clay's corner was long time mentor Greg Venom, in Eli's was the other half of BROS Doctor Ian. The match at Paranoia between Clay and Eli was a classic, a match that would see many close calls and kick outs at the last second. After Eli became distracted by Doctor Ian getting pulled off the apron by Greg Venom, Clay took the advantage quickly and hit Eli with the "Midas Touch" to once again successfully defend the Livewire Championship. At the next FUF Clay would be placed into a match against one of his closet friends, the former ULW World Champion Jason King. A few days after the card was released it was rumored that Jason handed in his resignation to Raymond Der Vaart. Following the rumors that had yet to be confirmed the main event for FUF was changed to a triple threat match, Clay would come up against Kalinda Kreigsdttior and Cameron MacNichol. In Wrestling Move Set Finisher: '''Midas Touch '''Description: '''Spinning Tiger Driver '98 '''Submission Finisher: Blackwoods Gold Description: Crossface Signature Moves: Name: '''Goldrush ' '''Description: '''Spear '''Name:' Fools Gold Descritpion: Scoop Slam piledriver Name: 9CG Description: Super Kick Championships United LiveWire Wrestling *Livewire Champion (Current) Entrance Music *Just Like You by Three Days Grace 2012-2014 *''Born To Rise by Redlight King 2014-'' Managers/Valet *Gemma Spector External links *United Livewire Wrestling *Clay Colton On Twitter Category:Characters from Wales Category:Newbridge Wrestling School Alumni